Nullifier Crewman
| clonedflesh = | flesh = 60 | fossilized = | infested = | infestedflesh = | infestedsinew = | machinery = | robotic = | shield = | protoshield = 150 | ferritearmor = | alloyarmor = | baseexperience = 150 | baselevel = 15 | abilities = | specialbodyparts = Head: 2.0x | unprotectedbodyparts = Torso | codex_scans = 5 | mod_drops = }} The Nullifier Crewman is a Corpus Sniper Crewman that carries a power pack on its back. When alerted to a hostile presence, a Projector Drone is deployed from the pack that generates an energy field beneath it. The spherical field not only prevents projectiles from entering (similar to a ), but also dispels any present buffs as soon as players enter it. The field also prevents any abilities from being cast within its radius and destroys most powers in its radius. Firing at the globe causes it to gradually shrink and eventually dissipate altogether, forcing the drone back into the pack, from where it will re-emerge after a brief period. The projector drone itself resides at all times outside the field, orbiting above the crewman, and destroying it permanently removes the crewman's ability to project the barrier. Tactics *Nullifier shields use the following mechanic to determine damage dealt to it: **Nullifier shields have a minimum and maximum damage per shot dealt to it – 100 damage at minimum, and 400 damage maximum. Any hit that deals less than 100 damage will be buffed to that amount, while any shot that deals more than 400 damage will be nerfed to that amount. The buffed/nerfed damage values are not displayed by the damage indicator, it will still show the unbuffed/unnerfed values. **The damage dealt is then altered by the Nullifier shield's shrink rate per shot, which is 6% of its current size. **The formula for determining damage to the Nullifier shield is: 100 Shrink Rate}}. ***Example A: A hits the shield for 18 damage. Since the shield can only receive a minimum of 100 damage, the shield takes 100 damage from that hit. The damage (100) is then divided by 100, which equals 1.0. This value is then multiplied by the shrink rate of 6% (0.06), giving a value of 0.06, which results in the shield being reduced by 6% of its current size. ***Example B: An hits the shield for 500 damage. Since the shield can only receive a maximum of 400 damage, the shield only takes 400 damage from the shot. The calculation is thus: 100 0.06 0.24}}, hence the shield will shrink by 24% of its current size. **The rate of shrinkage is based off the current size of the shield. **Hits are calculated per frame (framerate), and not for each individual pellet within a shot, i.e. a shotgun that shoots 6 pellets dealing 100 damage each for a total of 600 damage is considered as dealing 600 damage, and thus will have its damage nerfed to 400, resulting in a 24% reduction in shields. *Due to the Nullifier field having Object health property which nullifies Critical Hit damage, weapons that heavily depend on crits such as , or can be less effective against it if the non-critical dps value is too low. *However, the Projector Drone orbiting above the Crewman ''is vulnerable to Critical damage'', and therefore one is advised to aim for it with weapons relying on crits. *The drone is locate near the top of the Nullifier's facing side, and can hide itself on the opposite end of the barrier dome respective to the player if the Nullifier is running/facing away. *Being a sniper unit, Nullifiers are far less accurate up close, but get more accurate at medium and long ranges. *Splash damage from explosive weapons and powers originating outside the field are nullified, dealing no damage to anything inside. *The energy sphere will remove any buffs active on Warframes caught inside it, and will render the Nullifier immune to direct targeting by all Warframe powers, including AoE and indirect powers. *Despite being a Sniper Crewman, the Nullifier Crewmen's behavior is a bit different; they will not attempt to bash enemies who get too close, and much like Arctic Eximus they will not attempt to take cover or run away. Nearby allies will also head inside the Nullifier Crewman's sphere, making it harder to kill them. *Nullifier fields absorb hitscan projectiles and deflect physical projectiles. Care should be taken when firing heavy weapons such as the and directly at a Nullifier, as the grenades and missiles may be reflected straight back to their source. **Certain ability projectiles (e.g. the projectiles) can home in on the Nullifier, but if the shield is present then they will bounce off of it like normal projectiles. **Grenades will bounce off the inside of the field as well, so using the inside is crucial. *Due to the field having object health, weapons with very large clips, base damage and fast fire rate are most effective at dealing with Nullifiers. **The and its Vandal variant have proven to be very effective against Nullifier bubbles, especially when buffed by a Volt's electric shield as the beam passing through that shield gets a large boost to its effective range. *Using a with the mod can sometimes instantly and permanently destroy the bubble. Notes *While they can be led when their bubbles are down, they will dispel the control when the bubble resumes, regardless of the fact that the Nullifier is now allied and should revert his bubble to dispel enemy powers instead. *Originally, Nullifiers would simply ignore Warframe powers, which was more reasonable in most players' eyes. But they were changed to destroy all abilities on contact, despite some powers becoming physical objects like Tectonics or Snow Globe. *Even augments like are nullified; the frozen path is destroyed wherever a Nullifier bubble touches. *All of 's powers are nullified as well, but only if the Nullifier bubble touches the grenade. *If a Nullifier spawns as an Arctic Eximus, It is possible for them to deploy both Snow Globe and their regular Nullifier shield. *Attacking the shield will alert the Nullifier. *Despite not being an ability itself, the energy bubbles can erode mutation stacks when inside. Its ability to destroy Infested Tissue like this is unknown. * 's can damage the Nullfier's shields, despite being an ability. Tips *Nullifiers deactivate their barriers when not alerted. *The Nullifier's energy field can be destroyed by melee attacks if they connect on the edge of its radius, which abilities like 's , 's , and 's (especially if paired with the mod) can exploit. ** 's is also able to exploit this. * 's and 's augments can instantly destroy nullifier fields. *The minimum amount of shots required to make a regular Nullfield disappear is 6''' shots and the minimum time to do so is '''~1.5 seconds. Since the maximum damage a shot can deal to a Nullfield is 400 it can be assumed that a regular Nullfield itself has 6*400=2400 health. Now if it takes at least 1.5 seconds to make it disappear that means dealing more than 2400/1.5=1600 damage per second will not be of any use against a regular Nullfield. Because they cannot receive more than 400 damage per shot and not less than 100 damage per shot to make them disappear in 1.5 seconds a minimum fire rate of 1600/400='4' shots per second is required if the damage per shot is above 400 or a minimum fire rate of 1600/100='16' shots per second if the damage per shot is below 100. If the damage per shot is between 100 and 400 the minimum fire rate against a regular Nullfield can be calculated with this formula: (minimum fire rate)=1600/(damage per shot). Take care of not using channeling or critical damage multipliers in this formula because Nullfields have Object health. Note that certain beam-weapons like , or seem to have different properties when it comes to fire rate and damage per shot, for example Quanta Vandal is dealing more shots per second with less damage per shot than displayed in the user interface, even though the ammo consumption matches the u.i. (it is unknown whether this is a bug or intended). Trivia *Nullifier Crewmen seem to have the same drop table as Sniper Crewmen. **Additionally, Nullifier Crewmen seem to wear the same uniform that The Sergeant wears, albeit with yellow chest straps rather than white ones. *Oddly, the Codex image of Nullifier Crewmen seems to represent a standard Crewman with a black uniform and a jetpack used by the three Ranger variants in Archwing missions, whilst the in-game model has an additional helmet extension and a unique "core" pack on its back. *When summoned from , their shields will be the caster's energy color. *A variant of the Nullifier Crewman can appear as a Capture target, the Nullifier Target. *Despite using a Lanka which is based, it deals mostly damage as shown by Adaptation. It's possible this is an error with them using a modified Snipetron instead but this is not confirmed. Bugs *As of , occasionally, entering the field may jam your abilities permanently if the Nullifier Crewman is killed before you can step out of the field. You can fix this by entering another Nullifier's field and exiting it before it dies. *The Codex Scanner can scan his sphere (provided it is up) for a successful scan. [Might be intended] Variants | weapon = Dual s | flesh = 60 | shield = 50 | baseexperience = | baselevel = | codex_scans = 5 }} }} Media Nullifier_Crewman.jpg|Nullifier Crewman shown in the codex DescriptionLiesNormal.jpeg|Showing that Nullifier crewmen can be controlled, despite their description Patch History *Fixed Warframe abilities appearing blocked (but still castable) after simultaneously being nullified and falling off the edge. ;Abilities & Augments vs Nullifiers *Abilities will not affect players or enemies within a Nullifier bubble. *Effects of an ability on both players and enemies will be removed when entering Nullifier bubbles. *A Warframe’s active abilities will be deactivated upon entering a Nullifier bubble. *Projectiles spawned by an ability will be deflected when they encounter a Nullifier bubble. For example, Ember’s Fireball and Ash’s Shuriken will be deflected. *Abilities that exist independent of their creator will not be deactivated if the Warframe enters a nullifier, but will be destroyed if touched by the bubble itself. For example, Frost’s Snowglobe will not disappear when Frost enters the bubble, but will be destroyed if the bubble comes into contact with the Snowglobe sphere. ;Other Changes *Polished the hit detection of melee weapons within Nullifier bubbles. Some weapons, like the Tonbo for example, would strike the Nullifier bubble first, followed by the Nullifier agent in the same strike. However, the damage would only result on the bubble! The weapons can now strike both the bubble and the agent on the same strike, and the agent will take damage as long you are inside the bubble for the attack. }} See also *Corrupted Nullifier, a Corrupted version found in the Void. es:Tripulante Anulador fr:Homme d'Équipage Zéro Category:Corpus Category:Enemies Category:Update 15